Nabby Hoodwink
Nabby Hoodwink is the male tribute from the Capitol for the Super Games. Description Nabby lived his whole life in the Capitol and like most Capitol people, he has an odd appearance. You can guess his favorite color combination in one try. Nabby has pink and light blue hair, one purple and one blue eye and he likes to wear mostly blues, pinks and purples. Nabby is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He is sweet and kind and wants to be friends with everyone. He also tends to try and please everyone which he can't always do. The Super Games Nabby was reaped for the Super Games and given the power to control fire. The Capitol was considered a Career this year but because Nabby wasn't really Career material, he planned on not joining them because they wouldn't take him. Nabby hoped to join one or two other tribites and use his camaflouge skills to keep them hiden as long as possible. Nabby joined an Alliance made up of both tributes from District 11 Jayy Sparrow and 11 Benjamin Jackson and Sadie Williamson from District 13. Nabby spend most of his time with his alliance. On day whatever, Nabby died in an unknown event. After which he awoke his in own personal Hell, a darker version of the Arena he had been in. There Nabby was tormented by the other dead Tributes who wanted his power to control fire. Nabby managed to fend them off but slowly grew bitter and cold towards anyone. He isolated himself and started to burn anything that was pink, including all the Cherry blossoms. Finally Nabby grew tired of his prison and the constant attacks made by the other dead tributes and burnt everything to the ground. Nabby was able to escape after this when Katniss came to revive him, however he learned from Aniju that she only wanted him for his fire powers. Before being revived, Nabby set himself on fire, burning his body. With no body to hold him to earth, Nabby wondered around and found a way to stay for a while by haunting Caeser Flickerman, but the television man will give Nabby his imortality, making himself mortal again and llowing Nabby to have a new life-force. However a new life-force but no body to hold him to Earth, Nabby fell past limbo where he met a Bakugan, a Darkus/Haos panda that taught Nabby how to see the good in a bad situation. Feeling symphathy for the Bakugan, Nabby burned the panda's prison to free him. After doing so, Aniju appeared to him again and freed him from limbo. Nabby had proven himself worthy got recarrnated into a Pony for the My Little Pony Univser, taking his new Bakugan friend with him. Later Kodiak, Shiraz and Merlot joined him in the Crystal Empire. Stats Name: Nabby Hoodwink District: Capitol Gender: Male Age: 13 Personality: Nabby is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He is sweet and kind and wants to be friends with everyone. Sadly the Hunger Games don't allow him to do so. During the Hunger Games, he'll probably be a little quiet and shy. Appearence: Nabby has pink and light blue hair, one purple and one blue eye and he likes to wear most blues, pinks and purples. You can guess his favorite color combination in on try. Power: Contral Fire Weapon: Sling Shot Strenghts: Nabby is an artist so he is skilled with camaflouge, Nabby is also fast and clever and a good aim with his sling shot Weaknesses: Nabby hates being alone and hates it when things get too quiet Token: His scarf Trivia *Nabby Hoodwink is named after two meerkats from the Toyota Mob. One being the former dominant female Hoodwink and her younger brother, a young male named Nabby. Category:Capitol Residants Category:Capitol Tributes